<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your crown of violet thunder by spills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005948">your crown of violet thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills'>spills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff No Pain, Genshin Impact!AU, Herb-gatherer!Motoya, Impromptu Camping, Just not here yet, M/M, Mysterious Warrior!Rintarou, Rainy Days, There's a war happening in the backdrop though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violetgrass:<br/>A small flower with strong vitality. It was said its downward-blooming flower keeps its fragrance from dissipating.<br/>-<br/>Motoya would consider this meeting in the middle, even if he doesn't know where Rintarou is from in the first place. White sky turned grey overcast whenever the man is in his vicinity, and he finds himself unable to mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your crown of violet thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeprint/gifts">limeprint</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for!!! lia... who i promised that i would write a sunakomo with absolutely no pain involved... as you can tell... genshin has taken over my life...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A field of yellow flowers among yellowing grass, sparsed among the greenery underneath a sky so blue it's almost white - harsh on the eyes. </p><p>Too bad for Mother Nature but Motoya's a seasoned herb gatherer, already used to the harsh weather that may deter young lords and ladies of prominent merchant families from such an outing. At the edge of the river bank, he spots a bulb of blue and feels a smile pulling at his lips. Glaze lilies - good for the family business, especially since a divine war continues to leave mortal beings desolate when clashes peak. Today is a moment of peace from all the bloodshed, and Motoya is grateful for that - thinking about the arrangements upon arrangements he had put together for recent funerals.</p><p>Day time - so the petals are folded upon each other, layers upon layers of blue. It doesn't deter Motoya as he picks the stem near the roots; all that's necessary are gentle hands to coax the lily's bloom, deft fingers to pry open sky blue petals. Another addition to today's collection, Motoya sets it next to his harvest of violet grass, sweet flowers, and mint.</p><p>The scent in the air changes, a gale blowing strong, and the funeral parlour’s son looks up to the sky, watching in wonder as the sky is suddenly overcast. Clouds hiding the sun’s face, cranes fluttering away from the river bank, songbirds chirping a wild song. </p><p>It makes Motoya want to run, seek shelter away from the oncoming downpour- </p><p>“‘Toya,” an arm wraps around his waist, a breath by the side of his ear, and Motoya can’t help the yelp of surprise that escapes his throat. The man would have jumped too, but the perpetrator is strong and Motoya isn’t even able to elbow the other’s gut as the unwelcome visitor appears to have anticipated his movements already. The tip of one’s nose nuzzling the crook of his neck, the smell of petrichor overwhelming and a moment passes before Motoya gives an exhale, loosens his limbs and falls back to the other’s embrace. </p><p>“Rintarou,” Motoya huffs indignantly, “Do you always have to sneak up on me? One day I’m actually going to elbow your pretty face and then you’ll know regret.” </p><p>Two arms looped around his waist now as Rintarou chuckles lazily, pressing his cheek against the tip of Motoya’s head. The adventurer isn’t even that much taller than Motoya, but makes sure that the herb-gatherer is always keenly aware of their height difference. “Try it then,” Rintarou hums in response, “You haven’t succeeded yet.” </p><p>To that Motoya only rolls his eyes, even if Rintarou can't see his face. The shorter of the two is sure that disgruntlement positively radiates off of him. </p><p>Speaking of faces though… it's been a while since he last saw the other man. Gives a little twist which Rintarou loosens his grip, allowing Motoya to loop his arms around the taller man's neck. Face to face, and yeah - Rintarou is still as gorgeous as the last time Motoya saw him. Violet strands of hair among dark locks that gleam black and brown under dispersed rays of light that's quickly disappearing with how the wind blows in heavy grey clouds. Motoya thinks he should be worrying about the oncoming storm, being stuck in Guili Plains overnight usually meant trouble - he should be thinking about the quickest way home back to Mingyun Village, but instead he's too busy studying Rintarou's face.</p><p>"If you keep staring," Rintarou drawls, "I'll get shy," tone too amused to indicate any bit of fluster. </p><p>Motoya beams at that, and leans in close as Rintarou returns a palm to his waist - holding him steady. The other man leaning in too, eyes half-lidded, and <em> oh are some of his lashes violet too? </em> </p><p>That doesn't matter though because Motoya set up the mood with the sole purpose of destroying it! </p><p>Yanking Rintarou low with said arms around his neck, Motoya raises his knee into the adventurer's gut lightning quick. Rintarou's eyes widen in surprise as Motoya earns a pained little gasp from the warrior. </p><p>But again, between the two of them, Rintarou's the one with the spear and a vision - more combat experience, and retaliates by tackling Motoya backwards into the grass. It's fine though, because Motoya goes down laughing, arms still wrapped around Rintarou's neck. Motoya considers himself victorious, only because he's generous to himself, taking into account the differences of their skill. </p><p>"You're terrible to me," Rintarou declares with his voice muffled in the fabric of Motoya’s robes, mouth moving against his chest,  “I say <em> hello </em>and your immediate reaction is to cause me pain.” </p><p>Motoya runs his hand through the adventurer’s hair, swallowing back his giggles, “Maybe if you stopped surprising me with sudden appearances, I’d kiss you in greeting instead.” </p><p>Rintarou looks up, props an elbow on top of Motoya’s ribs and places his cheek on top of his palm. Cocks an eyebrow and asks, “Are you not happy to see me?” </p><p>“I just said I would kiss you if you stopped scaring me!” Motoya laughs in exasperation. </p><p>“Okay? And I’m not being scary now,” Rintarou huffs, “So where’s my kiss,” it’s not a question, but a demand. Motoya leans forward, presses his forehead against Rintarou’s with a smile. </p><p>“Here,” and gently pecks him against the mouth, tries to keep it chaste by pulling back, but Rintarou doesn’t let him - a palm placed on the back of Motoya's head and pulls him close again. Captures his lips in a hungry kiss and sighs contently into Motoya’s mouth, Motoya doesn’t fight him, encourages him really, by pressing palms against the other man’s shoulder blades, pulling him closer till they’re chest to chest. </p><p>The adventurer’s tongue in this mouth is electric, literally electric, there is static discharge from Rintarou’s fingertips when they meet Motoya’s skin. It makes Motoya’s hair stand on the back of his neck, finds it just shy of painful, and wonders if Rintarou knows that he’s electricity in a single man. </p><p>Olive green eyes that glint purple upon activation of his vision as he cuts his enemies down, quick as lightning - fitting for someone that the Electro Archon has chosen to favour. Olive green eyes that have a violet shine in them now, even more vibrant from the shadows that fall on his face from an overcast sky. Irises that remind Motoya of violetgrass, stark against his pale skin as Rintarou’s tongue peeks out to swipe at his bottom lip. </p><p>The herb-gatherer holds the warrior's cheeks between his own calloused palms and wonders if violetgrass is capable of growing on the side of snow capped cliffs. </p><p>“You seem very intent on not letting me have what I want today,” Rintarou taps his fingers on Motoya's chest - digit by digit - one two three four, one two three four. Compared to that steady rhythm, Motoya's heartbeat is erratic and exhales a short laugh. </p><p>Motoya's been told that he laughs too much by his relatives sometime, but here, now - all this laughter is coming from his chest. Guili plains should be off-limits for his foraging, the skirmishes happen most here for their God's war, but it's only here where he seems to run into Rintarou most often, consistently. </p><p>He doesn't know where the adventurer is from, what he does when separated from Motoya but that's fine - there's romance to be found in physically meeting the middle. </p><p>Motoya laughs and wraps his arms around Rintarou's being, "Settle for this for the time being, won't you Rin?" and buries his nose in the crook of where the base of the other man's neck meets his shoulder, smiling against skin, cheeks still tingling from the electricity the other man gives off.</p><hr/><p>"You always seem to bring a storm with you," Motoya muses in the evening, as he always does. Rintarou gives a soft hum instead, barely an acknowledgement of the downpours that happen whenever Motoya sees him. The third time they had ran into each other was unforgettable, as the rain didn't let up for a week hence why he was stuck in an abandoned hut with the other man for shelter. </p><p>It was memorable because they were still strangers at the time and close proximity had him falling in love. For a time he had wondered if he actually liked the man, or if it was just proximity and cold rain that had him seeking out the warmth of another person. Mingyun to Guili itself is long distance though, and while his primary goal should be collecting herbs and flora for the funeral home; when he crosses the bridge his mind wonders if he’ll bump into Rintarou again. </p><p>He wonders why he still bothers lying to himself that he'll <em> try </em>to return to Mingyun village by nightfall whenever he runs into Rintarou. The thought itself is one of empty promise when it’s foolish to even consider travelling alone upon the lack of daylight, even more dangerous with the addition of rain. </p><p>“Mmn,” a non-committal sound as raindrops hit the tent Motoya has set up, fat and heavy from being collected by the leaves of the tree they have chosen to camp under, “Do you dislike the rain?” Motoya looks up from the violetgrass in his hands to see Rintarou glancing up at him from the fire they had previously started for dinner. </p><p>It wasn’t anything fancy. Rin had electrocuted some fish swimming too close to the riverbed. Gutting and cleaning was always a hassle but it’s worth it when Rin had sunk his teeth into the grilled fish, shoulders rising in bliss when he asked, “How do you always manage to make something so simple taste so good.” </p><p>Motoya smiles, thinks about the many uses of herbs and how violetgrass isn’t just pretty. Looks at the crown he has weaved from today’s haul. Holds it up, tugs at it gently just to make sure it doesn’t immediately fall apart. </p><p>It doesn’t, and the man smiles, satisfied with his handiwork. He scoots over to where Rin is by the fireside, placing the crown of violet on the warrior’s head. It suits him, yet Motoya also finds himself considering waste. Crowns of flowers are usually only made for brides and grooms and the recently deceased, beauty for the sake of beauty is merely aesthetic and resources are thin during the time of war. Violetgrass can be used for cooking and for medicinal purposes, a little bit of colour for one’s burial - and here Motoya can only look at Rin and think <em> nothing could ever be wasted on you </em>. </p><p>‘Well, it makes scaling cliffs a little harder,” Motoya answers lightly as Rin reaches for the flowers on his head, “and if I can’t climb, I wouldn’t be able to make today’s dinner that tasty, and I wouldn’t have flowers to offer you.” Motoya scooches closer to the other man, not yet done with what he has to say, places his palm over Rintarou' knuckles, looks out towards the darkened sky, "But none of that matters I guess, if I manage to gather them before you find me." </p><p>Rintarou turns his hand around to lace their fingers together, though his cheek is turned the other way. There's a hint of a blush dusting the adventurer's cheeks. While usually Motoya would tease the other man, he thinks that a moment of peace is rare, too precious to pass by. Basks in it as the rain lightens to a drizzle with the passing minutes. </p><p>During this time, they don't let go of each other's hand and Motoya closes his eyes, listening to the frogs by the stream croak. It'd be lovelier if the night was clear, since maybe then they would be able to catch fireflies darting around. </p><p>He doesn't mind the rain though, looks forward to the scent of petrichor when he's making a journey to Guili. Squeezes Rintarou's hand and lays his head on the other man's shoulder, </p><p>"It's a lovely night," the words slip from his mouth and Rin turns to him to give a doubtful look.</p><p>"Even if it's going to rain till the morning?" Rin asks with a cocked eyebrow. Motoya gives Rin's hand another squeeze, presses a kiss to the other man's cheek. </p><p>"The rain adds to the atmosphere, don't you think?" </p><p>In response to his answer, Rintarou squeezes his hand back. Like this, Motoya knows that even with the war in the background, they’ll be okay and maybe, they'll be able to watch the moon together on a future night, little bit warmer than this one, sharing wine. </p><p><br/>It would be nice. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eventually im going to need to pay for my sins, but today is not that day!<br/>i bark a lot on <a href="https://twitter.com/rinrintoya"> twitter!! </a>!! usually about komori motoya ehehehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>